Rustbolt
'''Rustbolt' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Shrink Ray, which gives a plant -3 , and Rustbolt a card. Origins His name could possibly be a portmanteau of "rust bucket," a term meaning something being badly rusted, and "bolt." His helmet bears a slight resemblance to Marvel's Magneto. His armor may be a reference to the Marvel Comics superhero, Iron Man. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Shrink Ray - A Plant gets -3 . Draw a Card. **'Other:' ***Heroic Health ***Cut Down to Size ***Rock Wall *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 02: Junkyard Ambush! **Plant Mission 20: No Joke at the Junkyard **Plant Mission 23: A Toaster Full of Trouble! **Plant Mission 39: Rustbolt's Revenge! * Battle Area: 'Junkyard Hero description ''He enjoys keeping his bolts tight and his screws loose. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy "This metal menace is the master of defensive Tricks. His Armored Zombies are very tough to take down…especially when he uses special abilities to weaken the Plants!" With Rustbolt's classes provides destroying mechanics such as Rolling Stone and Rocket Science for any plant that has less than 2 and has more than 4 . If a plant has 3 , which makes it immune to the destroying mechanics preciously said, using Shrink Ray or will make that plant vulnerable to Rolling Stone, as well as deal less damage. The player can also let zombies do bonus attacks with Lurch for Lunch or Gadget Scientist and surprise plant heroes by ambushing zombies with Teleport. Rustbolt also has access to the most sports zombies out of any zombie hero, with not only the initial Hearty sports zombies, but also Pool Shark, Drum Major, Mountain Climber, and Brain Vendor, allowing him to use a sports deck with great effects. Speaking of Brain Vendor, Rustbolt can get a lot of brains by playing them while a is on the field. He also has plenty of zombies that can boost other zombies' health and damage, such as Team Mascot and Coffee Zombie. These boosts can make Rustbolt's zombies almost invincible with boosted health, strength, and the Frenzy trait. Rustbolt's main drawback is his lack of '''Amphibious zombies. Brainy and Hearty contains none of these zombies, so the water lane is virtually untouchable by Rustbolt. However, Rustbolt does have many moving abilities and debuffing tricks up his sleeve, which can help him deal with Amphibious threats, not to mention his signature superpower, Shrink Ray. Against Rustbolt has cheap health boosting options for his zombie teammates. Try to destroy them before Rustbolt can use health-boosting tricks. If it was already used, use cards that ignore health such as and Lawnmower or reset them by bouncing with cards such as and Jumping Bean. Flag Zombie will enable more dangerous zombies like Gargantuars to be played earlier when used with Brain Vendor or Gargologist. Therefore, removing Flag Zombie and similar zombies is a must. Playing powerful plants in the water lane is also a good way as Rustbolt will be forced to spend some brains on removing those plants rather than focusing on boosting his zombies. An alternative solution is to use any plant with 3 since Rustbolt can't play his instant-kill cards to destroy them without playing Landscaper or Shrink Ray first. Strategy Decks Gallery Trivia *According to in-game text, he got his armor from a junkyard. **This is true, as in his unlock comic strip, he was not hit by the beam, but a vending machine next to him in a junkyard was. **This means that parts from the junkyard fused with his body. *He poses in the way similar to an Octo Zombie, a Troglobite, an Arcade Zombie, an All-Star Zombie, and a Jurassic Bully in Plants vs. Zombies 2, despite not having a body structure or build related to the four. *His description references the phrase "Screws Loose". *Rustbolt has the most sports cards in the game. **Despite this, the game suggests that the use of Sports zombies is Z-Mech's preferred strategy. *Randomly during his idle animation, a spatula appears from his right arm. When this happens, he will look at the spatula, and then his helmet will open, revealing his face. He notices this, looks at the player, and then closes his helmet and retracts the spatula. **A toaster also appears from his left arm, although it does not do anything. However, if he blocks an attack, he puts this toaster in front of his face to protect him. *He has the same battle theme as Professor Brainstorm and Z-Mech. **Coincidentally, they all lack Amphibious zombies. **Out of the three, Rustbolt is the only one that doesn't lead the class. *Rustbolt currently has access to the most cards out of any zombie hero. **This is because the Brainy and Hearty classes have a total of 31 cards each. ***He is also tied with Electric Boogaloo for access to the most trick cards. *Rustbolt is one of the four zombie heroes that can be chosen as a new hero, the others being The Smash, Electric Boogaloo and Impfinity. **However, Rustbolt can only be chosen if Electric Boogaloo was chosen first, requiring the player to choose Electric Boogaloo in order to have the option between The Smash and Rustbolt as a new hero. Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Robot zombies Category:Flying zombies